There You Are
by justjudenino
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met in their dreams but they grow a connection that grows even stronger when they meet. One mistake has one begging on their knees for the other but they cant deny feelings. With the help of Friends and Family , they come to realize what matters. Love is not a walk in the park.Not that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt blinks and sees himself surrounded by white lights...  
"Shit, Am I in a hospital?" , said Kurt with bewilderment.  
Kurt couldn't see what was around him let alone the objects surrounding him.  
"Am I dead?..." , said Kurt with heavy breathing.  
"God, what is this?" , said Kurt with a worried feeling. Never has he tried speaking to God directly.  
He hears someone crying in the middle of that all white room, He couldn't feel the floor or see but out of nowhere someone appeared.  
He sees a boy , not that young but possibly around his age, curled into a ball in the fetal position far from him.  
"Hi there, you okay?", Kurt said with an anxious tone. The boy turns around and Kurt stands in awe. _"What.. What is happening?"_, thought Kurt with his heart pounding.  
This boy's face had such innocence. He was tan and he had the kindest eyes. The eyes of someone who can melt your heart till you drop dead.  
The boy looked sad. - No, sad was an understatement, He looked as if all the happiness in the world had vanished. Kurt hadn't seen a face like that since he was little and he looked in the mirror to face reality when he found out his mother had passed.  
"Who are you?" , asked the boy with kind eyes.  
"A friend? Maybe. Are you okay?" , said Kurt._ "Why did I just say that?! He is crying , of course he isn't! "_ thought Kurt.  
Once again the eyes of this boy looked right through him and when the boy smiled at Kurt, BAM!

Kurt woke up from his strange dream. He was all sweaty and he was panting. Kurt looked at his clock on his nightstand and it was 5:03 a.m.. "I should get ready now.", thought Kurt with a deep breath.  
Kurt was a boy who took care of himself pretty much better than most boys. He had a very strict skin-care regimen. He would moisturize, exfoliate , and pretty much do things that most people would find weird. But, you have to admit. Sometimes, feeling good about yourself comes from helping yourself.  
As soon as Kurt was done, he got ready for school.  
_"What time is it?"_ , thought Kurt as he was walking out of his room with his school bag/ fashionable satchel and phone in his hand.  
"Wow, its 6: 42 a.m.." whispered Kurt to himself.  
_"I will make breakfast for dad then I will head off to school._" thought Kurt.  
As he was finishing up his bowl of cereal, he thought of how his day would turn out. Maybe , just maybe, it will be a good day.  
Kurt looks at his watch and its now 7:15 a.m. "Dad, I am going to school! Love you, Have a great day at the shop!" , yelled Kurt as he walked out of his kitchen and through the front door.  
His dad was really nice to him. He loved his father, even more when they became close when he opened up to his father about his sexuality.  
His father had love. His father had accepted him which made him cry when he first told him. An Unforgetful memory that was.  
Kurt had went into his car and drove off to school. He arrived there shortly and he parked out in th back. It was less populated so he felt it was necessary.  
"Kurt! Hey, Good morning! How are you today?" , said Rachel with a big smile.  
"Considering that it just started and you are here to give me a wonderful greeting , Its okay so far. " said Kurt with a smile on his face.  
"So, I was planning that for Glee Club, we must ask Mr. Schu to make this weeks assign-" " Oh Rachel, the day just started, and maybe it will be an assignment we all like." , said Mercedes with a grin then a greeting smile as she cut off Rachel.  
"Oh Mercedes, good morning to you too and sure... BUT!-"  
"Rachel, just know that you need to calm down,We are not even indoors yet.", said Kurt with a hysterical laugh.  
"Okay then. I will wait.", said Rachel with a little disappointment.  
As soon as we walked through the entrance. The day seemed amazing. We had a day where we just went on about our business and we were just happy.  
"Kurt, lets go to choir room! " screamed Britney as she grabbed his arm and clung to it.  
"Britney, you see this. " , Kurt motions his around him like he was in a bubble, "This, Britney, is my bubble. This is a place for personal space."  
"Kurt, I didnt know there was an invisible bubble protecting your personal space. How come I didnt pop it when I got close?" , asked Britney with a curious smile.  
"Oh, nevermind. Okay, Lets go." , said Kurt with a giggle.  
At the choir room, we had our assignment and the assignment was "ENCOUNTERS". Encounters . Good, bad, and different encounters. Find a song that expresses our emotions with someone or something we just met or already have. Kurt had so many ideas and he was going to sing a song about his encounter with his love for Broadway.  
"Kurt, lets get some coffee at the Lima Bean today?" , asked Mercedes with a friendly smile.  
"Of course we can, I have to talk to you about our assignment, I have an entire playlist that has burst through my head!" , said Kurt with excitement.  
As the two were walking to their cars, Something had to ruin Kurt's excitement.  
"Hey Homo, Where you going?" , said David Karofsky from behind.  
"Shit!" , whispered Kurt as he saw him coming towards them.  
Kurt ran to his car and locked the saw Mercedes in her car also and he saw Karofsky looking at him with a disgusted yet bloodthirsty look.  
"Bzzzt. Bzzzt!" , buzzed Kurt's phone. Kurt looked and saw a message from Mercedes. He looked outside his window and saw she was looking at him through hers.  
**"Hey, Kurt, you okay? That was close. So... You still wanna go to the Lima Bean?" - M**, whispered Kurt as he read Mercedes' text message.  
Kurt gave a long sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the driver's seat.  
**"Sure, It was close but I swear, He should solve his problems with himself and not me. But yeah lets go. xx :) "** **-K**, texted Kurt with a little smile.  
As they pulled out of the school campus , it took a little while for them to get to the Lima Bean.  
When Kurt and Mercedes walked in with arms connected, Kurt couldnt help but take in a good whiff and smell the coffee in the shop.  
"Doesn't it smell absolutely exquisite in here?" , said Kurt with a heavenly look while taking in the aroma.  
"Okay Kurt, it's just coffee. but... I agree. It smells Amazing." , said Mercedes with a little goofy smile.  
The two went in line and it was very loud, people were ordering and chatting away like there wasnt a tomorrow then the person in front of them moved and it was Kurt and Mercedes' time to order. "I would just take an Iced Coffee. Vanilla please. " , Mercedes said with a smile.  
"I would like a Non-fat Grande Mocha please." , said Kurt with a little twinkle in his eyes. After two minutes, they got both of their coffees and right when they turned around , BAM!  
"Kurt, lets sit at that table?" , said Mercedes.  
"..." ,Kurt was just in absolute shock.  
"What, whats going on?" Mercedes said as she looked at where Kurt was looking.  
There, in front of Kurt was the boy Kurt had seen in his dream. The boy was real. The boy's eyes looked right into Kurt's eyes and into his soul once again but in reality.  
"Um... Hi there, Are you done ordering?" said the boy to Kurt and Mercedes.  
"Kurt?!" said Mercedes with a scared tone. "..." , Kurt, still in shock.  
"Kurt?! You okay." , Mercedes said this time snapping her fingers in front of Kurts face as if he was spacing out which he was.  
Kurt dropped his coffee then as it splashed on the floor, Kurt had come back his normal self. He went down and kneeled to pick up his empty cup and the boy grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from the mess and Kurt just lost it. He looked at the boy with such embarrassment and stormed out , leaving Mercedes alone. He went to his car, started it and drove off. As soon as he went home , He thought his heart wouldnt be pounding as hard as it was at the shop but it still did. Kurt had calmed himself just by looking at the ceiling with nothing but imagination in his head._ "Why did I act like that?!"_ , thought Kurt as he sat up.  
_"How is that boy even real?! " "Wait, Did he touch me?!"_  
_"Woah, I acted like a complete idiot in front of him."_  
All these thoughts and questions came to Kurts head that he almost went on into tears.  
Eyes... Kurt was just... He was just lost in a world. Touch. His touch was more like an explosion than a spark.  
"OH GAGA. Mercedes, I left her!" , said Kurt with a very sad tone. He ditched his best friend and left her alone. He didnt even say goodbye.  
Kurt Looked at his phones and he had about 17 miss calls and 6 texts messages. Most were from Mercedes.  
"What have I done?" , said Kurt with guilt in his voice.  
Kurt hadnt thought about the boy until he was looking the sky outside his window._ "His eyes were like stars...Bright yet elegant."_ , thought Kurt as he looked turned around and lied on his bed. **"Mercedes, I will explain tomorrow. Sorry. xx :/" -K**, texted Kurt towards Mercedes.  
_"Tomorrow, Is a new day. This was just a weird day ."_,thought Kurt as he closed his eyes.  
*SIGH...


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine a.k.a. the Dream Boy.  
*This takes place in at the LIMA BEAN

Blaine was just having an off-day. He had a strange dream about a boy who came to comfort him when he was sad.  
The kind stranger had eyes , eyes filled with spirit and hope. His voice was high yet angelic in a way. He was white, and his face was just amazing. Every feature made Blaine (in his dream) feel happy and calm.  
**_"But , why was I sad in the dream?"_** thought Blaine as he was walking down the line.  
School at Dalton can really wear out a kid. Private schools especially like Dalton Academy strive for excellence and perfection so meeting the school's academic requirements can be extremely challenging.  
Blaine hasnt been on his right mind all day. So he went to get some coffee to awaken him but he couldnt shake the feeling of something soon to happen yet it was little did he know,things are possible even in reality. The boy and girl in front of him were ordering, they seemed to be enjoying themselves but as soon as the boy turned around Blaine's heart had skipped a beat. How was it even possible to see that angelic face. The face of the stranger that had cemented itself to his memory.

**_"This__ is getting Awkward, Why am I just staring into his eyes?"_** thought Blaine as he was lost in his head.  
"Um... Hi there, Are you done ordering?" said Blaine trying to ease the tension and break the silence. But the boy was staring at me,  
He was staring at Blaine as if he had seen a ghost. The eyes were beautiful but it had a hint of horror in them.  
"Kurt?! " said his Friend with a little worried expression.

"Kurt?! You Okay." , she said with a little anxiety.  
And as she snapped her fingers in front of his face , he dropped his coffee on the floor. I must admit that I got some of it on my shoes but there was a mess and he kneeled down instantly to pick up his empty, coffee, soaked cup on the floor.

_** "Maybe I should help him."**_, Blaine thought as he saw the mess around them, He grabbed the boy's (Kurt) hand and pulled him away from the mess.  
The boy looked scared and embarrassed as his eyes reached mine, He just stormed out and ran into his car and drove away.  
His friend was there , looking heartbroken and confused. "Kurt! " she screamed as he stormed out.  
**_"Was he acting like this because I stared at him?"_**

**_"Why did I do that, now I feel like I am weirdo!" _**

**_"Why did I grabbed his hand? I must have scared him and now he might think I am creep."_**  
**_" But... His hands... His hands had such warmth and tenderness. It felt as if it was the best thing to hold on to."_**  
All these thoughts and questions came to Blaine's head. And then he saw the Boy's friend just standing there filled with sadness.  
"Um. Hi, sorry. Are you okay Miss?" said Blaine with an apologetic smile.  
"I am okay, I cant believe he did that. Wait , was he looking at you?" Mercedes said with a serious yet curious face.  
"Um, Miss-"  
"Mercedes, I am Mercedes Jones" , said Mercedes as she cut him off instantly.  
"Okay, Miss Mercedes, I am sorry if I started that. I would like to apologize for staring at him." , Blaine said with a frown.  
"Oh, its okay, I dont think that you had anything to do with it. He is just having an off day ." , Mercedes said with a little sigh.  
"Well, are you okay. I am sorry if I scared your boyfriend , I didnt mean to -"  
"Wait, what?! Boyfriend?! Bwahahahaha!" Mercedes said with a huge laugh filling up the coffee shop.  
"Kurt ain't my boyfriend. He plays for the other team. He is just my bestfriend."  
**_"He is gay? What is , what is happening?"_** Blaine thought while he put his right hand on his heart.  
"Are you okay, sir?" Mercedes asked with a worried tone.  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks and its Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine said with a little smile on his face.  
"Well, thanks for the chat and it was nice to meet you." Mercedes said as she was walking away slowly.  
"Well, hey it was nice too. Thanks and take Care Miss Mercedes-"  
"Just Mercedes." Mercedes said as she walked away again.

Blaine arrived home and found his parents in the kitchen.  
"Hi mom, Hi dad, I am home." Blaine said with a sigh of relief and comfort.  
"Hi honey" his sweet mother said.  
"Hi son, how was school?" asked his father sitting on a kitchen stool reading the sports section of the newspaper with a smile.  
"It was okay. Uneventful as always but okay." said Blaine with a little nod .  
"Well, supper is almost ready. Go on up and get started on your homework. We will call you when its ready sweetie. " said Blaine's mother a beautiful loving smile.  
While Blaine was walking out of the kitchen, his mom shouted "Oh Blaine! Your cousin will be over in a few. Go sing or do something while I am still cooking."  
"Okay mom!" Blaine said a little smile. "Ding Dong" , the doorbell rang.  
"Blaine, get the door thats probably your cousin!" yelled Blaine's father. "Okay! On it dad!" Blaine shouted as he jogged down the stairs and towards the front door.  
Blaine opened the door and saw a an average height guy that was kind of chubby wearing glasses and a rosary. "Jude?" Blaine said as he was squinting towards the boy in the dark.  
"Oh, Hola Blaine." Jude said as he gave a weird but jolly smile.  
"Hey, come in, so How is school? " asked Blaine.  
"I dont know, Havent started. " Jude said with a little grin.  
" might you go? Dalton perhaps?" Blaine said with an interested look.  
"McKinley High. Its this school, I checked it out with my Mom. The people seem nice." Jude said with a nod and a smile.  
"Okay, but remember , if anything happens, tell me. " Blaine said with an overprotective look.  
"Well, thanks. Blaine. Hey, I have a question. Still singing?" Jude said with an anime smile on his face.  
"Yeah but not that much." Blaine said with a little laugh then a sigh.  
"Thats a problem" Jude said with raising an eyebrow.  
The boys went up to Blaine's room and started singing Pink songs. Jude was somewhat a Mercedes to Blaine . He was always there and he was Blaine's favorite cousin. When Blaine came out of the closet two years ago, Blaine had no one to support or help him through his hard times. Jude was always accepting. Even though Blaine's parents were too, Blaine felt comfortable talking to someone his age and he looked out for Jude as if he was an little brother.  
"Well, How is the love life my brotha" said Jude with interest.  
"Well..I dont know, Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell another soul." Blaine said with serious look.  
"Sure, Shoot." Jude said with a serious look too.  
"Well , I had a dream that I was crying in this white room last night. But at that time, I had been curled up into a ball giving loud sobs."  
Blaine said as Jude watched intently.  
"And you are telling me this why?" Jude said with curiosity.  
" There was a boy. A Beautiful boy. He came up from behind me and tried to comfort me. But when I smiled at him, I woke up." Blaine said looking down at his hands.  
"Wait , Blaine. You woke up after you smiled at him. Wait, how is this important?" Jude asked with more curiosity.  
"I saw him today." Blaine mumbled.  
"What?" Jude asked to reassure himself of what he heard.  
"I saw him. He looked at me, I think I creeped him out. But He seemed scared." Blaine said with his eyes tearing up a bit.  
"Hey, dood. Its okay. Its okay. But , do you like him? Wait, he is real?!" Jude whispered with a deep breath.  
"Yeah, Its him , I know it is. Its ,Wow. I am still not even all here right now. Well, his friend said that He 'PLAYED' for my team."  
Blaine said with a little sad smile.  
"Well then. There. You should go after him, when you see him again just make sure you dont creep him out." Jude said with a smile.  
"Okay. Okay.. Haha. So when do you start school?" Blaine said with a little laughter and a reassurring smile trying to change the subject.  
"Tomorrow. I will check if I might be a wallflower at this new school." Jude said with a fake smile.  
"Hey, you are awesome. If people knew you , you wouldnt have to feel that way." Blaine said comforting Jude.  
"Boys! Its time for dinner!" screamed Blaine's mom as was standing by the staircase. "Okay, Coming! " the boys said simultaneously and smiled. Lets go.

**  
After dinner. The boys cleaned up the kitchen. After doing so, they went back up to Blaine's room and started singing random songs.  
"Jude, I think you might have to go. Its almost 11:00 pm." Blaine said while he checking his watch.  
"Shit, I need to pick out some clothes. Well, I am going to go." Jude said as he fixed his hair.  
"Wait! My mom got me a new phone, whats your number. " Jude said before he walked out of Blaine's room.  
"Oh here is my number. ^&%$**$%^. Here, Hey, update me and tell me everything that happens. Kay?" Blaine said with another overprotective look.  
"Yeah Yeah Blaine, I gots to Go . Later. Goodnight." Jude said as he closed the door.  
**_"Kurt...Thats his name."_ **Blaine thought. Blaine had thought of his fateful encounter with the boy he met in his dream. He put his earphones on, connected it to his iphone and listened to "Wide Awake " by Katy Perry.  
Blaine being crazy over Katy Perry had found happiness with her music. But it was quite ironic while he listened to "Wide Awake" while he was thinking of Kurt and about to fall asleep.  
*SIGH.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. Hi Readers, I would very much like some feedback for this. Thank for reading.**  
**PS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH -Jude :)**

"Kurt?!"  
"Kurt?! You okay." Mercedes screamed while snapping her fingers in front of Kurt's face. As soon as Kurt dropped his coffee. Kurt awoke from his dream and saw that it was still dark.  
Kurt looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 4:37 a.m..  
Kurt was saddened to have dreamt of a horrible and embarrassing memory at the Lima Bean but he arose got to his feet and looked in the mirror. Realizing that he was wearing the clothes that he still wore to school yesterday.  
_**"Crap, I didnt even moisturize last night. All these weird things happening is ruining my skin."**_ thought Kurt as he was scanning his face.  
"Eyes.." Kurt whispered as he look at his reflection.  
He couldnt take away the memory of those beautiful eyes staring into his soul. He couldnt find whether he should be mad or glad that he still remembered.  
Kurt had walked into the bathroom and went over his skin-care regimen and he also got ready for school and continued his daily routine which was getting ready for school. Picking a fashionable yet sophisticated outfit that spoke his personality or feelings.  
And making his father breakfast.  
"Dad, here." Kurt handed the plate with an all egg-white omelete with two slices of toasted whole wheat bread.  
"Kurt. Thanks, Can you pass the salt?" Said Burt with grin.  
"Dad, not too much." Kurt said while handing him the salt-shaker.  
Kurt had been very protective over his father's health due to his recent heart-attack that had led to his his coma that had lasted for about a week. Ever since his father woke up from his coma, he had devoted himself to making his father happy and healthy to see his dreams come true of his father living a long happy life.  
"Dad, Its almost 7:30 a.m. , I have to go to school now. Goodbye, I love you. " Kurt said as he was walking out of the kitchen.  
"Hey Kurt, wait up. " Burt had ran from behind, " Tell Finn to remind his mom that we are having Friday Night Dinner at Breadstix okay?"  
"Okay, sure dad. Bye, Love you." Kurt said with a little smile.  
"I love you too. Have a great day at school." Burt said with a bigger smile.

On the other side of Ohio in Westerville.  
at the Anderson Residence **  
Blaine woke up with that beautiful Glasz-eyed boy in his head. He heard a buzzing sound from his phone. He checked and it was a text from Jude.  
**"Dood, I havent slept but I think I have a good outfit to wear for my first day. :D " - J** , Blaine read out loud to himself. He gave a little smile and texted back **"Hey, Good morning, Hope you dont crash and fall asleep on your first day of school. Hey, text me during your lunch break, Maybe I can treat you to lunch for surviving your first day there." - B** ,Blaine sent.  
Two minutes past and a Buzzing noise came again. Blaine checked the message from Jude.  
**"AWESHUM. Kay, You best get ready for school too."- B **, Blaine read and laughed. Later he got up and did so. He got into the shower and came out fresh and relaxed , no longer tense from overthinking about Kurt. He got dressed into his dapper Dalton Uniform and he went downstairs for breakfast.  
He went downstairs to see a greeting smile from his beautiful mom as she was cooking breakfast for themselves. "Good morning sweety. You sleep well?" Blaine's mom asked with a bright smile.  
"Good morning mom, dad. Smells good. " Blaine said as he took a whiff of the pancakes being made. " Oh , sleep. Yeah, I slept okay." , said Blaine nonchalantly.  
"Good morning son. Come , take a seat, your mom is serving pancakes, get 'em while they're hot." Mr. Anderson said with a relaxed face reading the newspaper and laughing at cartoon section. Blaine sat down and smiled as he was handed his plate of Pancakes. As he was eating he got another text from Jude.  
**"Wish me luck Dood. T.T " - J** , Blaine whispered to himself and nodded.  
"Mom, Dad, Jude is starting school today." He informed them calmly.  
"Oh, thats nice." Mrs. Anderson said softly with a smile. "Thats good, maybe he will be popular and have lots of friends. By the way Blaine, Did you do your homework? " Mr. Anderson said with an exceptional nod yet eyes were filled with curiosity.  
Blaine nodded for his mouth was full having his father nod back.  
They discussed a little while about school and other family matters.  
As soon as Blaine was done eating. He went upstairs, gelled his hair as he always does. Then he put on his Dalton Blazer and walked down the stairs yelling "Bye Mom , By Dad. I am off to school. Love you!"  
"Love you too! Have a good day at school!" Blaine's parents said in unison.  
Blaine walked out the front door and saw the bright blue sky.  
"Blue...Eyes..." thought Blaine. Pretty much the littlest of things had reminded him of Kurt. He shook his head and walked down to his car drove off to Dalton. When Blaine had walked in school he went into the crowd with the people that dressed the same. He couldnt help but feel a bit odd in the midst of the Warblers finally realizing that they are almost all the same..

Back at McKinley High School **

Kurt drives in and parks in the back to see Mercedes leaning on her car with a weird but serious look.  
Kurt hops out of his car, takes out his satchel and locks his car doors.  
"What the hell happened yesterday?! Kurt, you left me to drink coffee by myself." Mercedes said with a little anger and curiosity mixed together.  
"Well, something just awoken in me but now is not the time to talk about it. Rachel is coming so I will tell you at Lunch." Kurt says with a sign of resistance in his tone as if he was going to forget about what happened yesterday.  
"Okay then. You better tell me ." Mercedes said with a sincere smile.  
"Hey Guys! So. Kurt, Mercedes, what songs did you guys have in mind for this week's assignment?" Rachel said with excitement and a big smile.  
"Rachel, thats not important right now. Right Kurt?" Mercedes said looking at me.  
"Kurt. Something up? " Rachel said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nope, nothing. Nothing at all. What are you doing for this week's assignment ?" Kurt said hastily trying to change the subject.  
"Okay well I was planning to do something quite special. Maybe a dedication to Finn but Kurt ,I know when you are lying , you can tell me later." Rachel said with a little smile.  
As the trio were walking through the Halls of McKinley they spotted Tina with 2 strangers. One was a boy and the other was a girl.  
"Hey Tina. How are you ? " Kurt said looking at the two strangers.  
"Hi there. Hello there Tina's friends." Rachel said with a very big smile.  
"Hello everybody." Mercedes said with a smile.  
"Tina, who are these two? " Rachel asked intently. "Oh, this is my cousin, Ceci , she is a freshman and this is the boy she found roaming the halls. I guess he is new, what is your name again?" Tina said with a little smile.  
"Oh, I am just Jude." the boy said with a friendly smile. Kurt , Rachel , and Mercedes were examining the two kids. Both wore eyeglasses,the girl was pretty. She was average height. The boy was big and a little tall, he had somewhat triangular eyebrows and definitely had a tan. "Tina , is this the cousin you said that started school here last week?" Mercedes said.  
"Yeah, she is still kind of lost but she found this guy who started school here today who is even more lost than she is." Tina said shaking her head.  
"Ceci, you both have first period together, just go down the hall and look for the door with that number." Tina ordered pointing her finger towards the east side of the hallway.  
"Okay Tina, so bossy. Here, Jude . Lets get to class." Ceci said rolling her eyes.  
"Okay , that girl is driving me crazy." Tina said shaking her head with disappointment .  
"Lets get to class"Kurt said with a smile.  
During class. Kurt couldnt quite seem to focus. He sat during the middle of the lecture and scribbled on his notebook. He would imagine the dream boy's eyes as if they were looking at him. He had sketched it onto his notebook and smiled.  
_**"His eyes had such wonders. It was brown no hazel but with a little tint of green. Beauty defined."**_ Kurt had thought to himself. He closed his eyes and made a wish to his heart to have at least one more encounter. He was enchanted.

**  
Meanwhile at Dalton

Blaine was sitting in another boring lecture of History or Geometry or whatever he was learning. He wasnt fully paying attention to school. He payed more attention to the ticking of clock. When the bell rang for them to switch to their next period. Blaine just got up straight and shoved his notebooks and textbooks into his bag and he fashionably stormed out of the class room.  
He looked at his phone and he saw that there was a text from Jude.  
**"Oh Help Me God, I am lost. The girl with me is lost and This school is HUGE! xD "-J ,** read Blaine with a little laughter.  
He felt sorry since it was Jude's first time in a public highschool other than Hawaii where he was from. He texted back,** "If you survive this, then maybe we can still go to Lunch bro. Kay? And it seems you have a buddy now. ;) "-B, ** Blaine replied with a smile.  
When Blaine put his phone away, Wes and David came from behind Blaine and notified him of this weeks Warbler practice schedule. After a couple of minutes of talking , the three went to their next class. Blaine had focused on English which was the period before his Lunch break and he wanted to know how his cousin was doing just to keep his mind off Kurt.. Blaine texts Jude** "Hey, Its almost my lunchbreak, text me back if you are still alive and still want to continue to go to lunch. :P " - B.**

Blaine sighed after he sent the text, he continued to look at the Clock and counted the ticking.

** Meanwhile in McKinley **

"Ceci, do you know where you are going?" Jude asked with a little fear in his voice.  
"Jude. Shush! I am trying to read this thingy." Ceci said trying to make Jude stay calm and quiet. A couple of jocks with Letterman Jackets walked by them and saw Jude and Ceci. "Hey Hey Hey. " one of the big jocks said.  
"What do we have here?" The other jock said.  
"You guys lost, you need directions?" one of the other big jocks said with a mocking tone.  
"Ceci , just walk away." Jude whispered loud enough to try to make sure Ceci heard him but if failed.  
"Woah, no one is going anywhere." a big jock in the front said.  
"Lemme tell whats going to happen new kid." The jock said as he snatched Ceci and Jude's glasses from their faces.  
Jude tried to get them back but he was shoved and pushed to the lockers repeatedly ,bouncing back and forth until a girl came along and yelled at the jocks.  
"Hey, idiots, leave him alone!" yelled the girl with the soccerball in her hand.  
"Or what?" said one of the jocks with a little laugh after.  
The girl then took out her phone and said ,"I will show Principal Figgins this pic as proof of your bullying to the new kids. Maybe you will be suspended." She said with a serious look.  
The girl had taken a pic of the boys pushing Jude to the lockers and holding him by the collar of his shirt.  
One of the jocks said with a smirk " She is bluffing."  
The girl said " Try me. I dare you."  
"We will get you guys soon and here." the big bully threw the glasses on the floor. Luckily they didnt break.  
Ceci and Jude looked down and found their glasses and put them back on. "Thanks." Ceci and Jude said together.  
"Its okay, no biggie. I knew it , you two are new. Well, Hi there, I am Lexi. Co-Captain of McKinley's all girl soccer team." Lexi said with a kind and proud smile.  
"Hi I am Ceci. This is Jude. I just started this week and Jude started today. We are trying to look for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class." Ceci said with a smile.  
"Oh, well you arent far from there. Just go down the hall and see a young teacher with Brown Curly hair, probably wearing a vest, and a butt chin. Then thats him. "  
Lexi said with an understanding smile.  
"Well, we have to go. It was nice meet you Lexi. Thanks for the help." Jude said with a sincere smile.  
"Okay then , later guys, if you need anything just ask. Kay?" Lexi said with a big smile then she continued down the hall.  
"Wow. How come you didnt run dummy? You couldve gotten hurt." Jude said to Ceci with a worried look.  
"Well, I have been here longer than you and Plus, I am like your guide here. I am responsible for you." Ceci replied with a proud grin.  
"Well, if something like that happens, run for the hills and grab a teacher. Cause your safety is my responsibility too and -"  
"Okay then lets go now, we dont have all day." Ceci said grabbing Jude's arm and dragging him to their destination.  
"Tina!" Ceci said as she saw her in a classroom.  
"Ceci, what do you want?!" Tina said looking at her.  
"Where is the Spanish room? " Ceci asked with a smile.  
"Its right next door. Just go and wait cause the Spanish teacher is our Glee Club advisor." Tina said with serious look.  
Ceci and Jude see Mr. Schu. A young teacher with brown curly hair, wearing a vest, and with a but tchin.  
"Wow, Lexi was correct." Jude whispered to Ceci.  
"Chyeah." Ceci said exhaling.  
"Well, since Spanish is your next period just wait here till Mr. Schu is done." Tina said with little sad yet welcoming tone.  
" Mr. Schu, is it okay if these two can stay . They will be in your Spanish class in a few minutes. "Tina stated.  
"Sure , come on guys." Mr. Schu said waving his hands .  
Ceci and Jude walked in and sat on the corner of the room.  
"Well, who has a song for this week's assignment?" Mr. Schu said with intent.  
"Nope" said most of the students. "Mr. Schu, tomorrow, I might perform, I am still trying to perfect the perfect song for this weeks assignment." Rachel stated with a serious look while raising her hand.  
"Its okay guys but come on." Mr. Schu said with a little disappointment.  
After a couple of minutes, Jude and Ceci proceeded to Spanish.  
After Spanish class the two found Tina , Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt and were getting ready for lunch.  
"Tina, Tina, you know what happened to us that I forgot to mention earlier?" Ceci said a childish tone.  
"Ceci, no, dont." Jude whispered to her.  
"Why not? " said Ceci.  
"Just leave it. It was nothing." Jude said.  
"Fine, lets get lunch. . Tina, can we hang out with you guys?" Ceci asked sincerely.  
"Sure but when Mike comes to me and I leave,dont follow. Got it?" Tina said warning Ceci.  
"Sure. Jude lets go? "  
"...Just hold on a sec. Kay?" Jude said with a fake smile.  
Jude calls Blaine and the others looks at him.  
"Hey, Blaine. Um, A couple of some new kids want to have lunch with me. Should I go?" Jude spoke as if he NEEDED Blaine's advice.  
" Oh, thats nice, Its okay, I understand. You have friends already sure. Maybe afterschool I will pick you up and we can go somewhere. Kay? " Blaine said feeling proud for Jude.  
"Okay thanks and I will text you later bro." Jude said as he hung up the phone.

"Jude, who was that?" Tina asked.  
"Oh, that was my cousin Blaine." Jude said with a smile.  
"Blaine... Blaine ? Blaine Anderson?" Mercedes said with a curious look.  
"Um... Yeah. He was supposed to take me to lunch but wait, you know him?" Jude said with a more Curious look than what Mercedes gave.  
"No, I met him yesterday at the Lima Bean." Mercedes said.  
The rest of the group was just looking at Mercedes and Jude as they just kept talking then as they concluded.  
Rachel spoke up saying "Well, we should get some lunch , dontcha think?" trying to change the subject.  
"Sure Rachel. " Tina said. The group got their lunch and sat at a table and chatted. Mercedes and Jude were talking about Blaine.  
Kurt was wondering why was Mercedes talking to the new kid about his cousin that she just met. Then Mercedes turned to Kurt and said "Hey, Kurt, didnt you say you were going to tell me about what happened yesterday?" Mercedes said with a different look.  
"Yeah, Kurt. This is later. I told you to tell me later too." Rachel said placing her hand on Kurts.  
Kurt looked at his food that he hasnt touched at all.  
"Not in front of the new kids." Kurt said with a frown. He then looked towards Jude and Ceci " No offense though."  
"No problem,Kurt. " Ceci said.  
"Its okay. It takes time to build trust right?" Jude said while smiling.  
"Thanks. Well, I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt quietly stood up and walked away slowly.  
"Jude, you ever been to the Lima Bean?" Mercedes asked with serious intent.  
"Um.. No, what is it?" Jude asked with a fake smile.  
"Well, call your cousin Blaine to come over there after school. Maybe we can all hang out." Mercedes said as if she had a plan.  
"Okay then but what do I tell him?" Jude asked.  
"You were supposed to go to lunch with him ,right? Just ask him to meet you up there in the Lima Bean cause you want to introduce your new friends. Thats it."  
Mercedes said thoroughly.  
"Gotcha , I will but you have to tell me why." Jude said firmly.  
"I think it will be good for someone." Mercedes said with a smile.  
"Well okay then, if you say so." Jude said.  
"HEY, Ceci, you are coming right?" Jude turned and asked.  
"Sure. Why not." Ceci said with a smile.  
"Okay, Ceci, help me find Lexi so I can invite her." Jude said.  
Jude and Ceci excuse themselves from the group's table and bid their farewells to them and they searc for Lexi. After searching the cafeteria, they checked out on the football field where they found her kicking soccerballs.  
"Lexi? " Jude asked.  
"Oh , hi Jude, Hi Ceci." Lexy turned and greeted them with a smile.  
"Well ,we were wondering. Since we are going to the Lima Bean after school , and you are like one of the only people I know that is kind, would you like to go with us?" Jude asked Lexi with Hope.  
"Um... After school. Sure. Just text me 5 minutes before you leave so I can get ready. Here is my number %&$# !#^& . " Lexi said with a smile.  
"Okay then , Thanks, we are going to go back to the others. Have fun kicking balls. " Jude said as he walked away.  
"Okay , she is really active huh?" Ceci asked. "I guess so." Jude replied shrugging his shoulder. When they were walking out of the football field and into the halls of McKinley, it was empty. But they found someone hiding underneath the stairs curled into a ball. "Kurt?!" Ceci said as she walked towards the staircase.  
"How do you know its Kurt?" Jude asked.  
"Look at his bag, no other person in school has that bag, its definitely Kurt's plus, I was planning on asking him where he bought it. " Ceci said with confidence.  
"Go away." Kurt said.  
"Oh Gawd, Kurt, come on. Dont hide there. " Jude said begging Kurt to come out.  
"Leave me. I want to be alone with my thoughts. okay?" Kurt sighed as he was speaking.  
"Okay then. We will see you later." Ceci said .  
Ceci and Jude walked away and found Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes still talking. "Hey, we found Kurt hiding. He didnt wanna listen to us and come out." Ceci said exhaling.  
"Okay then , thats it. Jude, did you call your cousin?" Mercedes asked as she stood up.  
"Nope, I will right now if you want me to." Jude said reaching for his phone.  
"Yes , dont forget the plan." Mercedes said.  
"Okay." Jude said as he dialed the Blaine's number.  
"Hey Jude, whats up?" Blaine said.  
"Oh HEY, can we go to the Lima Bean after school , I want you to meet my new friends." Jude said.  
"Oh.. Okay then. I will." Blaine said with a different tone.  
"Thanks bro, I owe you one. Later , I will text you when its time." Jude said and smiled as he hung up the phone.  
"Okay Mercedes, I just have to text him when." Jude said calmly.  
"Jude. Thanks, now I want you to tell me about Blaine." Mercedes said witha serious look.  
"Well Blaine is my older cousin. I look up to him as an older brother because I dont have any. He is a really talented singer. He is in the Glee Club for Dalton.  
and..." Jude hesitated on whether he should speak of his cousin's sexuality though Blaine was proud for it.  
"Well? And what?" Mercedes asked.  
"You know what, let him tell you if you guys meet and be friends." Jude says with a smile.  
"Okay then... But yeah, why and how do you know him?" Jude asked.  
"Well I met him yesterday but I guess something is up." Mercedes said nodding her head. "Okay then, after school?" Jude asked.  
"Definitely.-" The bell rings notifying them that their lunch is over.  
"Off to the next class Judey." Ceci said pulling Jude's arm. "Okay. Later Guys. After school." Jude said as he walked away with Ceci.  
"Blaine. What if Kurt is like this because of Blaine." Mercedes thought to herself.

*SIGH.. 


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell rang.

Jude, Ceci, Rachel, and Mercedes had exchanged numbers and seem to have gotten along a bit.

As the group broke up to return to their classses after Lunch, Mercedes and Rachel were walking down the hallway trying to find the

stairwell where Jude and Ceci said that they have seen Kurt. By the time the two girls got there, they found him there in the fetal position

just sitting there staring to the blank wall.

"Kurt. What are you doing there?" Rachel asked with a worried frown on her face.

"Kurt. Get out of there, we have to go to class. I think I can cheer you up." Mercedes said with a little positivity in her voice.

"Why cant I breathe... Why can't I focus. Its like I am being haunted about from this boy. This is just frustrating." Kurt said as he gave a quiet sob.

Rachel and Mercedes heard what he said and immediately sat down and wrapped their arms around him.

"Its okay. It will be okay Kurt. Tell us something so we can help you." Rachel said trying to give comfort.

"Kurt. I believe you are sad but you owe your two best friends an explanation about the way you are acting now. Just put your walls down for us."

Mercedes said with a caring tone.

Kurt inhaled and exhaled.

"It was this guy." Kurt sighed.

"What?" Mercedes and Rachel said in unison.

"Do you believe in Fate?" Kurt asked the two.

The two looked at each other with a doubtful look.

"Well. Its just weird. I had a dream that I woke up in a white room. It was just white. I thought I was in the hospital at first. I thought I was dead but then

a boy appeared in the middle of the room. He was crying..." Kurt whispered but it was loud enough the two can hear.

"Okay then." Rachel said gesturing him to continue.

"Well, as I saw him. I stood in front of him and asked if he was okay but as he lifted his head, His eyes looked into my soul... Well, as I looked into them, I realized his face was pure of heart. It was heavenly. Great, Now I sound crazy and obsessed over someone's face and eyes." Kurt said with a sad look then a little smile when he thought of Blaine.

"Well what happened. and what does this have to do with you?" Mercedes said trying to puzzle the pieces.

"Well, he asked who I was and I told him I was a friend. I tried to comfort him and he smiled..."Kurt stopped for that moment and didnt continue.

"What happened after?" Rachel said lost but intrigued .

"Well when he smiled I woke up. Then came here. I thought it was just a nice dream but yesterday. At the Lima Bean, I saw him. I saw the boy in my dream staring at me with his wet Hazel eyes with a tint of green in them." Kurt said looking at his hands and his hands was clenched.

"I was shocked, I was in awe. I was just looking at him with bewilderment. I was more shocked than happy." Kurt said as he buried his face in his hands.

Rachel and Mercedes then patted and rubbed his back then Wrapped their arms around him once more.

"Thank you . Mercedes, that was the reason I left you there. That was why I have been weird. This strange encounter just has made me feel somewhat odd." Kurt said explaining to Mercedes.

Mercedes had a hunch and now she knew it! Jude's cousin Blaine was the reason Kurt was acting like that.

"Well Hey. You do owe me another cup of coffee. Why dont we go again and just hang out." Mercedes said trying to persuade him to put her plan in motion. Apparently she didnt care if Blaine

gay or straight. She wanted Kurt to move forward and be happy again.

"I dont know" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Come on, it will be fun." Rachel and Mercedes said witha smile to bring him up.

"Well, I can never say no to your girls." Kurt said with a little smile.

"Okay, after school ,We will go with Jude, Ceci, and a couple others. This will be fun." Mercedes said.

"Hey, can you tell Ceci and Jude I am sorry for acting a little rude." Kurt said.

"Its okay, you can apologize when we are at the Lima Bean." Rachel said with a bright smile.

So the trio skipped their class and just sat there until they heard someone walking down the hall.

Lexi comes walking with a soccerball in her hand just walking. When Lexi got to the staircase she paused and looked at them with a smile.

You guys okay? What are you guys doing there?" Lexi said with a big smile still on her face.

"We are just helping out a friend in need." Mercedes said while patting Kurt on the head.

"Okay, well I hope you gys dont get in trouble. Bye, have a nice day." She said as she skipped along the halls.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"She looked as if she was in the Soccer team." Mercedes said with her thinking cap on.

"Why would a girl in a sports team talk to us? No one looks at us." Kurt said with a little smile.

"Well, I think she is nice." Rachel said while fixing her hair into a pony.

"Well I am going to text Jude now and ask him if he is still going to the Lima Bean." Mercedes said as she was pulling out her phone.

"Okay then."Kurt said leaning his back on the wall behind him.

"Thanks for hearing me out."Kurt said with a little smile.

"No problem babe." Rachel said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hold on a minute." Mercedes said soon leaning her head on Kurt's other shoulder.

**"Hey, tell your cousin to meet you up at the Lima Bean 4:00 pm sharp. Kay? Thanks :D " - M**

One minute later.

**"Okay sure. I will. " -J**

**"Thanks and see you later." -M**

Meanwhile in Class

Jude and Mercedes were exchanging texts and then he started to text Blaine.

**"HEY DOOD! I made like 6 new friends." -J**

couple seconds later

**"Seriously? Amazing. Mr. Popular on your first day. :P " - B**

**"But, I am proud of you." -B**

**"Hahah shut up and thanks. Well hey, I want you to meet them so come over to this coffee shop called. Lima Beam at 4:00 pm." - J**

**"Jude. Its Lima 'BEAN' . SMH. " -B**

**"Just shut up and come, would mean alot to me plus I practically survived my first day at school so. you owe me ;D " -J**

**"Yeah sure. Plus I want you to tell me what the school is like." -B**

**"Thanks Blaine. Now Get BACK TO WORK! ;D " - J**

**"I can always change my mind. :P " - B**

**"JK Rowling bro. See you then." - J**

After Jude texted Blaine, he went back and texted Mercedes.

**"Hey Mercedes, My cousin said he will come" - J**

**" Oh thanks. See you after school :D " -M**

**"No problemo." -J**

Jude was looking at his watch and then looked at the teacher. The teacher was just sitting on his desk and quietly reading his book while sipping on his coffee.

"What class is this again" Jude whispered to Ceci cause they were sitting net to each other.

"This is Biology. " Ceci said shaking her head in disappointment to Jude.

"Okay then. Thanks" Jude said with a fake smile.

Meanwhile at Dalton

Blaine just finished texting Jude. And then he stared at the clock and watched the ticking. He then caught a glimpse of one of the boys holding a bright blue-green fodler and then Blaine was again lost in his thoughts of Kurt. He was visualizing himself just lying down and staring into those eyes. It was a sight just as beautiful as looking into the ocean or maybe ever more magnificent.

He was imagining himself gently rubbing the side of Kurt's face and just having the same tingling sensation that he felt when he touched Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, you okay? " Wes whispered to him from his side.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Well. What was your answer for question #42.? " Wes said with intent.

"Wait what question." Blaine said to Wes quietly.

"The question for our test. You know what, never mind then." Wes declared as he turned to whisper to Jeff.

_**"Shit, I didnt know we were talking a test."**_ Blaine thought as he grabbed the paper.

**_"I am losing it. I am just ... What is going on with me?"_ **Blaine thought as he was rushing to answer his questions.

As soon as he was done, he then relaxed and imagine Kurt and his amazing features such as skin, Eyes, Hair, and much more. When they bell rang it notified him that school was over.

He pulled out his phone, and began to text Jude.

**"Hey, My school is done. I am going to start driving there." - B**

**"Yeah. KK , drive safely." -J**

**"Kay Dude. See ya. " -B**

Blaine walked out of campus and into his car. As he got into his car, he pulled out his phone again to tell his parents so they can be aware that Blaine will meet up with Jude at the Lima Bean.

As soon as he was done talking to his mom. He started the car and went to drive.

Meanwhile in McKinley.

"Hey Jude, Ceci , Come over here." Mercedes said as she spotted the two walking in the hallways. As soon as Jude was going to get there he got shoved to the lockers by a large bully and he had his glasses stepped on.

"Azimio, leave the new kid alone you jerk!" Kurt screamed directly to the bully.

"Watch yo' mouth Hummel. Dont be surprised if its broken the next time you call me out like that." Azimio said as he walked away.

"Jude, you okay?" Ceci said as she picked up his broken glasses and sitting next to him where he was sitting. Leaning against the lockers in the middle of the hallway.

"Jude, you okay?" Mercedes and Rachel said as they rushed to Jude who had just sat on the ground facing his head down.

"I am fine. " Jude said as he looked up to them with a fake smile. "Thanks Kurt. You dont wanna get hurt for me." Jude said shaking Kurt's hand.

"Well, I was rude to you and Ceci at lunch. Kind of made you two feel like you werent friends to us. So this is just an act of friendship." Kurt said as he patted Jude on the back.

"Well, are we going ?" Rachel said trying to move forward.

"Yeah, lets go. Oh wait. Rachel text Finn and tell him that My dad wants him to remind his mom that we will have Friday night dinner at Breadstix." Kurt said thoroughly.

"Sure, just hold on for a moment." Rachel said as she raised her hand to make Kurt silenced.

"Hi Finn, Kurts wants me to tell you that his dad wants you to remind your mom to come to Breadstix for 'Friday Night' dinner." ... "Okay. Thanks..."... "Love you too. " Rachel said as she hung up.

"Well, then , I have to call my friend Lexi to meet us there at the Lima Bean." Jude said changing the subject.

"Hey Jude, Ceci,you want ride with us?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, okay."Jude and Ceci said simultaneously.

"Okay. hold on." Jude said as he took out his phone.

**"Hey Lexi,its Jude. Lets meet at the Lima Bean around 3:30 pm ?" -J**

**"KK, sure See ya there." -L**

"Okay then, lets go? " Mercedes said to Jude.

At the Lima Bean

The group : Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Jude,Ceci, and Tina got there at around 3:30 pm. They were in line and Kurt had felt quite strong and calm after he opened up to Rachel and Mercedes.

"Okay, Hi there." The lady at the counter said with a smile.

"I want an Iced Coffee , Vanilla please" Mercedes said with a smile.

"I want a nonfat Latte with Skim milk " said Rachel.

"I want a ..um.. Regular Coffee. please ." said Tina.

"I want hot chocolate." Ceci said.

"Oh , um... I want a Caramel Machiatto." Jude said .

As soon as the group paid for their coffees the group found the biggest table and sat there. After Rachel spent 5 minutes about talking about Glee club and this week's assignment. Rachel then saw that

Ceci and Jude were lost.

"Oh sorry if we are boring you." Kurt said.

Then Lexi comes in and spots Jude and Ceci and the kids she saw by the staircase at school.

"Hi there, sorry, Let me get my coffee and I will be back" Lexi said with a smile.

"Okay sure." Jude said with a welcoming tone.

"Wait! You two know her?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"Um. Yeah, she helped Jude when the jocks were trying to bully us." Ceci said proudly.

"Ceci..." Jude said slowly with a disappointing look.

"Ceci, is this true? " Tina said with an protective tone.

"Jude, we are friends, its okay. "Mercedes said.

"Okay then. They took our glasses and then I tried to get it back but they kept pushing me to the lockers until she came and threatened them that she will tell the principal or something." Jude said and he exhaled.

"Well, its okay, Just stick with us. We will look out for you two too." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks but when my cousin comes , dont tell him about this. I dont want him to do something cause of me." Jude said with a worried tone.

"Okay sure." Mercedes was with a wink.

Mercedes looked happy because she knew something was up.

"Bzzt Bzzt!" Jude's phone buzzed as he got a text.

**"I am about two minutes away. " -B**

**"Idiot, dont text and Drive! NO YOLO dood. NO YOLO. " - J**

**"Then dont reply so I wont have to text back jerk. LOL. :P" -B**

Jude started laughing as he read the reply. Kurt stood up and said

"Oh, need to go to the bathroom."

"Will you come back? " Mercedes said with a little excitement.

"Yes, I will. " Kurt said with a fake smile.

As Kurt went into the bathroom. Lexi came and sat next to Jude and they started chatting. Blaine came through the door with mud on his hands.

"Dood, you okay?" Jude said a little worried.

"Yeah, I just slipped, I am going to wash off and return fast." Blaine said as he rushed into the bathroom.

Mercedes was just smiling when she saw Blaine. She knew that maybe Kurt and Blaine would run into each other in the bathroom . But when Kurt was walking out of the bathroom, he passed by Blaine without noticing him.

Kurt came back with a smile and sat down.

"So... Jude, where is your cousin from?" Rachel said with an interesting smile.

The others just looked at Jude.

"Jude's cousin is here?" Kurt said with a little surprised look.

"Kurt, you didnt see him? He went to the bathroom just now." Mercedes said wondering what happened.

"Nope, Didnt see him." Kurt declared.

"Well, my cousin slipped so he went to wash his hands. He goes to Dalton." Jude said without hesitation.

"Woah, so he is out competition for Sectionals?" Rachel said with her mouth open.

"Well, whats sectionals?" Ceci asked with a lost expression.

"Its part of the Show Choir competition for Glee clubs. , by the way, you guys ever think of joining any clubs?" Kurt said.

"Nope, Didnt know of any clubs to join." Jude and Ceci said.

"Hey Lexi, have you ever considered of joining any other club that doesnt have sports in it." Ceci asked.

"Well. I am good in sports.I havent really done anything else." Lexi said wondering about possibilities.

"Well, I think you guys should join us." Mercedes said nodding her head in unison with Rachel, Tina, and Kurt.

"Well , Hi there everyone. " Blaine said as he sat next to Jude still not looking at everyone else.

"Where are your glasses?" Blaine asked Jude.

_**"Shit. "**_ thought Jude remember how Azimio stepped and crushed his glasses.

"Oh, they are in my bag. I had a head ache. I didnt sleep at all remember?" Jude said telling halftruth.

"Okay then. Hi I am...-" Blaine stopped as he saw a wide -eyed Kurt just staring at him with awe. Mercedes, Rachel, and everyone felt the tension between them.

_**"How is it possible to ... What is happening...?"**_ thought Kurt as he was looking at the beautiful boy across from him.

_**"Kurt, Holy Wow, he is here. What , Oh Gawd."**_ Thought Blaine.

Tension was building maybe a strong connection.

Hey Sorry if its not good yo! Tell me what you think with Comments. If you post anything bad or mean, I will delete is cause its Cyber bullying. And I wont accept that.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Has the Fates spoken? "_ **Kurt thought while he was looking at Blaine.

_**"What ... My heart beat is off the charts!"**_ Blaine thought as his eyes gre bigger.

Mercedes took out her phone, Texted Rachel, Tina, and Jude

**"Hey, Lets give them some time to talk. Just stand up quietly and do something away from these guys" - M**

As soon as the three received the text. Kurt and Blaine were still lost in each others eyes.

"Well, Rachel , Tina. Can you help me take something from my car?" Mercedes said twitching her head to the opposite direction from the table.

"Oh yeah, s-sure, Lemme give you a hand" Tina said with a little stutter that she wasnt faking.

"Oh, yeah sure. "Rachel said without hesitating.

As the three were walking slowly away, Kurt just looked at Mercedes with a Helpless feeling inside his eyes.

Blaine had lost eye contact with Kurt then looked at Jude.

"Oh, wow I am hungry, I think I want a muffin. Want me to get you one?" Jude asked Blaine trying to change into another subject.

"Ch-Chocolate." Blaine said then he looked at Kurt hair then into his face again.

"Kurt, want one?" Jude asked.

"Um... Banana or Blueberry please. Anything really." Kurt said still staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Blue... " Blaine has thought of Kurts blue eyes again.

"Chocolate ... Brown.." Kurt had now thought of Blaine's eyes.

" Well then. Lexi, Ceci, do you mind helping me getting the muffins. Apparently I have two hands but I am getting three muffins." *Sigh, "Mind helping Me?" Jude said as he now twitched his head towards the counter where the sold their pastries.

"Oh , sure." Ceci said with a smile.

"Yeah, Wouldnt want you to work alone." Lexi said with a wink.

"Well, I will be right back Blaine." Jude said with a fake smile.

When Blaine saw the other two leaving with Jude he stared at Jude and gave him the "PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM" look with his puppy dog eyes.

Jude couldnt help but feel sorry for Blaine. But it had to be done.

Kurt broke eye contact again then had his face down, just staring at his coffee.

Blaine admired Kurt's beautiful brown hair.

"Hi there." Blaine said with a low voice enough to be counted as a whisper.

Kurt looked up at him and they had made eye contact again.

Blaine clears his throat and looks at his coffee.

"Hi... I am... Kurt." Kurt said almost hesitantly.

"I know... Um, when your coffee spilled yesterday, I had a chat with Miss Mercedes when you left." Blaine said trying to explain.

"Wait, you are Jude's cousin that Mercedes met yesterday?" Kurt said trying to puzzle the pieces.

"Yeah. He told me he made new friends and he wanted me to meet them today. Wait are you one of Jude's friends?" Blaine asked trying to Clarify and put in small puzzle pieces as well.

Together , they were trying to think of how maybe it was a trick of fate that they met together again. But Kurt thought Mercedes had set it up but then he didnt think she would.

But on the other hand Blaine was thinking the same about Jude. So what happened was that the two just looked into each other's eyes again just staring into them

_**"I swear if staring was sex. I think I would have lost my virginity a long time ago and be counted as a sexual deviant."**_Kurt thought while he stared into Blaine's brown-greenish eyes.

"Well." Blaine clears his throat again."Its nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine said as he put his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt looked at his hand for a good five seconds then he grabbed his hand and his heart was beating faster as sparks flew from their little laugh.

"The pleasure is mine as well" Kurt now said with a smile. He had that anxious feeling but he was somewhat happy he had the chance to meet Blaine

"Well. How are you related to Jude?" Kurt said trying to change the subject staring at Blaine's triangular eyebrows which had a close resemblance to Jude's.

"Well, His mom is my Dad's little sister" Blaine said nonchalantly while looking at Kurt's lips which he thought was delicious. *teehee*

"Oh, thats nice, you two close?" Kurt said still looking at Blaine's eyebrows.

"Well. Yeah , He lived most of his Life in Hawaii. I got to visit him every other summer and we were close. He is like a brother to me but after I came out we got closer." Blaine didnt realize

what he just said but as soon as he said it. He faced down looking at his coffee biting the bottom of his lips.

_**"Why would I tell him that I did that? He might think I am weird. How is it so easy to say things to this boy?"**_ Blaine thought while he was looking down.

_**"What did he just say? He came out? Came out of what? "**_ Kurt thought as he was looking down at Blaine.

Kurt's mouth was just open wide. Jude,Ceci , and Lexi saw Kurt's facial expression. As Jude saw, He was planning on walking up to them but Blaine's head went up and he stopped.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and Kurt was just smiling at him with an understanding look. But to ease Kurt's Mind.

"I am sorry if I said too much." Blaine said with a apologetic smile.

"Its okay, but what did you come out of exactly." Kurt said trying to be sure of what he heard..

"I came out of the 'closet'..." Blaine said he looked at Kurt's Eyes again.

He felt so at home with them. He could just look at them all day.

"Oh...I came out too. It was last year." Kurt said as he then looked at Blaine's lips.

Kurt never noticed how pink they were. They looked somewhat like Candy.

"Really?" Blaine said as his eyes were widened once more.

Kurt was surprised his eyes could get bigger but he enjoyed it.

"Well. Yeah, It was tough at first but I love myself cause I found a couple of people accepting me for me." Kurt said with a real smile.

Blaine was looking at that smile and his heart beat just wouldnt stop pounding. The smile was a precious sight to see.

"Is this real? I mean, is this really happening?" Blaine said curiously as he noticed the sparkle in Kurt's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said with a wondering feeling.

"Have we met before?" Blaine asked with his eyes getting wider. "Not yesterday but somewhere."

"I dont know. " Kurt said but he knew of course He met Blaine in his dream.

_**"Should I tell him about my dream. Should I tell him that I dreamt about him?"**_ Blaine thought as he looked into Kurts eyes.

But little did he know Kurt wanted to shout out his feelings which were clearly mutual..

"I dont know ..." Kurt was building walls up again.

"Well, I would like to be your friend then. " Blaine said as he was smiling.

_**"TEETH... I love his teeth. "**_Kurt thought.

_**"Oh Gawd, I feel creepy checking him out like this."**_ Kurt thought again.

"I would love that." Kurt said with a small smile.

Blaine didnt want to creep out Kurt and he thought it was weird to be alone with him and have their friends feel unwelcomed. So he looked around and saw Lexi, Ceci , and Jude just sitting at another table across the room with the Rachel, Tina , and Mercedes just looking at the two. Blaine looked really embarrassed and pull out his phone and called Jude. While Jude was still watching with the others, his phone rang and he answered.

"Moshi Moshi." -J

"The hell are you guys doing?" -B (Kurt laughed as he Blaine said this.)

"Oh, Wait, the scones right?" -J

"No, where is Kurt's blueberry muffin?" - B (Blaine said blushing a little after saying Kurts name. When he looked at Kurt, he was blushing even more.)

"Okay then, wait. How are you doing?" -J (Jude said standing up and walking to the counter with Lexi.)

"Shut up and hurrry." -B (Blaine said with a happy tone laughing along with Kurt. He then admired Kurt's giggle."

"If there is spit on your muffin, Its not mine. Its probably Lexi's" -J (Jude said while laughing. then he hung up)

1 minute later everyone came back to the table to see that Kurt and Blaine werent that awkward anymore and they seemed to enjoy each others company.

"HI there Blaine." Mercedes said with a big smile then she looked at Kurt.

"What was that you were getting from your car again?" Kurt said trying to change the subject."

"Oh, I totalyy forgot my keys were in my purse that I left here." Mercedes said.

"So you just found out it was in your purse after ten minutes?" Kurt said with a little angry look.

"Well, Rachel said that she wasnt feeling great so we had to let her sit down for a while and you guys were so far away. " Mercedes said looking at Rachel.

"UH. Um yeah. My head is killing me." Rachel said.

"For a girl that wants to be an actress you suck at lying " Kurt said with a little laugh. Then when he heard Blaine laugh he couldnt help but smile with teeth.

Blaine couldnt get this gorgeous face out of his head so he just looked at his coffee again.

"So, where are our muffins?" Blaine said as he was turning his head.

"They are right here cry baby." Jude said with a funny angry tone handing the muffin to Blaine in a harsh but playful way and handing Kurt's muffin in a gentle way.

"Well. I think this is fun " Jude said with a smile.

"I agree..." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine and blushed.

"Yeaup but I have to go to Warbler practice now." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt then towards Jude.

"Hey, my house, 7 we need to talk dude." Blaine said as he gave a serious look to Jude.

"Okay Sayounara!" Jude said with an anime smile.

"No one understands you Jude" Ceci said with a laugh.

"Whatever ." Jude said.

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine leave. Blaine turned around and caught Kurt staring.

"Wow Jude. That is your cousin?! "Lexi said with a smile.

"Yeaup. He is really cool. " Jude said with a silent smile.

"So Kurt. What were you two talking about?" Mercedes said with a big mischievous smile.

"We just exchanged greetings. Talked about other things . You know. " Kurt said with a smile as he was thinking of Blaine. As if it wasnt obvious that he was thinking of Blaine.

"Well. What kind of things?" Rachel and TIna asked as they looked very intrigued.

"Jude. So, did you know Blaine was gay" Kurt said looking at Jude.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess he told you." Jude said with a weird facial expression.'

"Wait what?" Mercedes said with a surprised look.

"Rachel, what just happened?" Tina said.

"Well, I would like it if you didnt Judge him." Jude said in a sort of harsh tone and a serious look.

"Dont worry, We never judge. Especialy since I am gay too. " Kurt said without hesitating trying to sound reassuring to Jude ashe calmly took a sip of coffee.

Jude, Ceci, and Lexi was just shocked that Kurt was out and proud with it. Saying he was gay without hesitation. As soon as there was an awkward moment of silence.

Jude broke it

"I am sorry if I sounded angry." Jude said with remorse.

"No problem but yeah, In glee club, they dont judge." Rachel said with a sincere smile.

"Well, I am beat. I have to go home now." Jude said after.

"How are you going?" Tina said.

"I think I am going to walk. I live not far from here." Jude said with a smile.

"Nonsense, I will drive you. " Kurt said with a nodd. " You bought me a muffin so yeah."

"Thanks. And Sure." Jude said with a little laugh.

As the two were leaving , Kurt turned around and said bye to his girlfriends and then said

"You know, you guys could join Glee club if you want. You just have to sing." Kurt said with Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina nodding.

"Sure, I would love to try. I never really sang in public" Lexi said with a smile.

"I dont know. Maybe." Ceci said as she was thinking.

"Okay then, Jude. You?" Kurt turned to Jude.

"I only sing with Blaine but... I dont know maybe." Jude said wondering about possibilities.

"Okay bye GUys." Jude and Kurt said as they walked outside.

As the two went inside the car. Jude told him him his address and they had talked for a while about Jude's first day and then things got

interesting when Kurt asked about Blaine.

"Well, you two seem close." Kurt stated looking at Jude.

"Well, he is like my older brother. Never had any siblings and he was always there."Jude said with a caring tone.

"So... Tell Me Mr. Kurt. How was your talk with Blaine?" Jude asked with a curious smile.

"It .. It.. It was okay. It was nice, we just exchanged our greetings. " Kurt said with a little stutter. Jude can tell something was up.

"Well, it sounded more than okay to me." Jude said with a wink.

"Haha. Well Jude. You going to join Glee Club or what?" Kurt said trying to change the subject of Blaine.

"Well, I dont know, I havent sang in front of people other than Blaine." Jude said looking out the window.

"But on the other hand, I dont think I am good enough. Blaine was always the better singer." Jude said as he looked down.

**"Blaine must sing like a dream."** Kurt thought.

"Its okay, We wont judge. And you wont know till you try." Kurt said as he put one hand on Judes shoulder."Its okay." Kurt said with a little smile.

"Okay then. " Jude said confidently.

"But, If we beat Blaine and the Warblers, I bet he is going to be sooo jealous." Jude said with a little laugh.

"The warblers must be good. " Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is the lead soloist for them so they are Great." Jude said with a smile.

Kurt was just thinking of hearing Blaine sing. He had felt a tingling sensation just traveling down his spine just by the way he remembered Blaine's voice

as he said "Hi".

"Well, I am right here." Jude said as he pointed at his house.

"Okay then. Here we are. " Kurt said as he stopped his car.

"Today was fun, Thanks and. We are a friends right?" Jude asked with hope.

"Of course we are and thanks, Glad you enjoyed McKinley other than the brief bullying." Kurt explained.

"Thanks and yeah." Jude said with a bright smile.

"Have a good night and tell Blaine I say Hi!" Kurt said then he stopped to realize what he said.

"Haha, Sure , I will and Drive safely." Jude said as he was walking away.

As soon as Jude saw Kurt drive away, he pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

**"Hey dood., I just got home. Kurt said Hi... heheh. Well, We have to talk when I come over." -J**

One Minute Later

**"Hey, He did? Kurt said Hi. Um...Okay. Well, Uh. Sure... I did say 7 at the LIMA BEAN right?" - B**

**"Wow, you forgot, sure. Gots to do homework, Bye Dood." -J** (Jude said as he walked into his house.)

*Sighh...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi There. I hope my readers comment, I need your feeback and thoughts.**_

_**Onegai! (Please)**_

Meanwhile at Dalton / Warbler practice.

Blaine had just put away his phone after texting Jude. He walked up and continued with the rest of the Warblers with a bright smile.

He could help but smile cause Kurt had actually thought of him. He couldnt get Kurt out of his head. When the Warblers were discussing about

their setlist for Sectionals. Blaine felt as if someone was looking at him. He was correct. Someone he didnt know had just walked in and

looked directly at Blaine with a lustful look. Blaine couldnt feel like he was interested in the boy.

"Hello Warblers," Wes said pounding his gavel," This is Edward Sullinger, He is a sophomore and he is our latest addition."

Edward looked at Blaine and gave him a wink then he smiled and introduced himself to everyone.

Edward's voice was deep yet subtle. Blaine was very intrigued. As soon as Warbler practice was over, He was getting ready to leave until he was

stopped by a tall figure. Twas Edward!

"Hi there. I believe we havent formally met." Edward said with a dark smile.

Blaine couldnt but help feel as if this boy was somewhat giving him strange feelings.

"Uh.. Hi there. I am Blaine Anderson." Blaine said trying not to make eye contact.

"Edwards Sullinger." Edward said with the same smile.

"Well Mr. Anderson, I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee and just talk." Edward said with a flirtatous grin.

"O-okay then. Sure." Blaine said with a little smile.

For a second there, Blaine had actually lost his feelings for Kurt and focused on the new boy.

When the two boys went to get coffee. They sat down at the table and started talking about how Edward was new to Dalton.

Then Blaine couldnt help but feel attracted to this guy. But Blaine kept himself calm.

"Well Mr. Anderson, I like you. You are interesting." Edward said for he wanted Blaine.

"Well. You are interesting yourself." Blaine said an anxious smile.

"Hot... Hot I must admit. I am into you Blaine Anderson." Edward said now looking at Blaine who had a look on his face that was undescribable.

"I..Um...I.. Um." Blaine was hesitating and stuttering. He couldnt make up any words.

"You cant say that you dont at least have a slight attraction." Edward stated confidently.

"Well, I can't lie about that but.-" Blaine was cut off.

"Okay then. I Will see you later, I have to go and get some stuff for tomorrow. I will see you later. " Edward said while looking at his watch then rubbing Blaine's chin with his thumb.

"Uh. Okay? Bye." Blaine said Wide-eyed.

"Later Sexy." Edward said as he walked away winking at Blaine.

**_"Wow."_ **Blaine thought as he smiled. Never has he had a boy come up to him and do that. He definitely had an attraction.

Meanwhile

Kurt was on the phone with Mercedes.

"What are you saying Kurt?" Mercedes said.

"Dont play dumb Mercedes Jones, you tried settting me up with Blaine." Kurt said with a little giggle.

"I dont see why you are acting like this. I thought it went 'okay' with you." Mercedes said.

"It did. But..." Kurt paused with a smile

"But?!.." Mercedes said Anxiously.

"I kind of like him... I mean he was the boy I dreamt of. Like how often do you see the people in your real dreams in real life?" Kurt stated with bewilderment.

"Hahahah, Its okay. I am happy for you and he is Gay. So maybe you have a shot. JUST TRY TO ask him out?" Mercedes said with an excitement.

"Are you CRAZY? Honey, I dont think he is into me." Kurt said.

"No , YOU CRAY CRAY ? Did you see the way you guys stared at each other? Instant connection." Mercedes said to help comfort Kurt.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked with hope.

"I know so. Just go with it. He definitely likes you." Mercedes said with a little giggle.

"Okay then, I will ask him out if When I have the chance. Thanks, Love you. Oh shoot, I have to make Dinner. Later!" Kurt said as he hung up.

He ran downstairs and he was in a jolly mood. He put on his apron and decided on making his dad a treat. Chicken Pot Pie.

As he was done putting the pie in the oven, he went to the living room and sat next his. His dad was watching Football of course and Kurt just popped open this month's issue of "VOGUE".

As soon as his food was ready to be served ,he called his dad and they ate. After they ate, Kurt was doing the dishes and he couldnt help but hum to a Taylor Swift song.

_"I was enchanted to meet you..."_ Kurt sang to himself.

His dad was watching him and he smiled at his son washing the dishes.

"Kurt, you going to tell me why you are so happy?" Burt said with an excited grin.

"What?! What makes you-." Kurt was cut off.

"Kurt. I may be dumb but I am not stupid. So are you going to tell me or do I have to ask someone.?" Burt said with a little laugh but still concerned.

"Well... Okay!" Kurt said with excitement.

"Well. There was this new kid. He is really nice and all, I helped him out and we went for coffee." Kurt said as he was smiling.

"Well, does this kid play for 'our team' ?" Burt asked trying fit the pieces together.

"No , Dad. When we went to get coffee with some others. His cousin comes in and He is really nice." Kurt said still smiling. Just thinking of Blaine's smile.

"Oh, okay then , what about his cousin. He on 'our side'?" Burt asked again.

"Yes. He told me but he was shy and sort of embarrassed cause he didnt know I was gay too." Kurt said with a short laugh.

"Oh okay. So you like him, is that what you are telling me?" Burt asked.

"Yeah... I like him. I think he likes me too. What should I do?" Kurt asked seeking wisdom and advice from his father.

Burt smiled and he was happy that his son was happy.

"Well son. If he likes you. Go for it. But listen, Not everyone is kind and accepting as I am, If you two do like each other, than maybe you guys can give it a shot. I am happy for you Kurt."

Burt said accepting the fact that his son is growing up and is already interested in love or something similar to it. He tried hard to not tear up in front of his son.

"Dad... Thank you sooooo much. I love you dad. " Kurt said as he almost teared up. "Well, I have to go and do some homework ." Kurt said as he ran upstairs.

Meanwhile

Jude walked up to the Anderson residence. As he got to the door, He pressed the door bell and waited for a minute. Jude waited as someone came to open the door.

"Oh, Hi Jude, how are you?" Blaine's mom said with a welcoming smile. She was always welcoming.

"Hi Aunty. Um, Blaine told me to meet him here." Jude said with a smile.

"Oh, he is upstairs doing homework I think, Why dont you go up and see him." Blaine's mom said as she told Jude to get inside the house.

"Thanks Aunty. " Jude said Kindly.

"Its okay, have fun . " Blaine's mom said with a big smile.

Jude walked up stairs to find Blaine just lying on his bed listening to his iPod with his eyes close just humming to an unknown song.

Jude walks up to him and taps his head surprising him.

"Hey, sorry for being late." Jude said.

"Wait, Oh yeah. Whats up?" Blaine said.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Jude asked.

"Well, Oh, I think I forgot." Blaine said with a little laugh.

"Seriously. Well, What did you and Kurt talk about at the Lima Bean?" Jude asked.

Then Blaine simply paused. He finally remembered Kurt. He stopped for a second wondering about Kurt and then he thought of Edward.

"Oh... Um.. I was well . We just said Hi and what not." Blaine said.

"Really. You guys were staring at each other . Well. Whatever. I have a question. Mercedes told me that Kurt ran out on her yesterday after he spilled his coffee."Jude said looking at Blaine. " Isnt that what you said the boy in your dreams did yesterday?" Jude now smiled a little foolishly.

"Um... Yeah. He was.." Blaine said with a little smile while he was thinking of Kurt's smile.

"Well, You going to ask him out?" Jude asked with a smile.

"What? Dont say stupid things like that. He might not even like me." Blaine said with a frown looking at his hands.

"Seriously, Were you too close to not see the connection?" Jude said as he shook his head with disappointment.

"Seriously Dude, Just stop. He is probably not thinking the same." Blaine said as he started shaking his head.

"Wow, you give up easily." Jude said with more disappointment.

Blaine and Jude just stayed silent.

"Well, I am considering joining the Glee Club there." Jude said to break the silence.

"Really? You are going to sing. Okay, what are you going to sing." Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"YES , I am. What I cant sing well like you? I dont know maybe I wont join now." Jude said looking angry.

"No, I didnt mean it like that. I mean that you never sing for anyone. You havent sang with anyone besides me , right?" Blaine said trying to reason .

Jude just nodded his head.

"Okay then, what song were you considering." Blaine said as he was going through his iPod.

" I want to sing... Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons." Jude said while looking down.

"That sir, is an excellent song." Blaine said as he patted Jude on the back.

As soon as Blaine hooked up his iPod to his speakers, Jude sang with the song.

"Jude, I think you are ready." Blaine said smiling and nodding.

"Okay.. Well, hold up. I have to text Mercedes." Jude said.

He pulled out his phone and started Texting Mercedes.

**"HOLA Mercedes, whats up?" -J**

**"Nothing much, whats uo with you?" -M**

**"Just found the perfect song for my audition for Glee Club. Whats Kurt's number by the way?" -J**

**"Oh, thats cool. Um, here. $^& #$!( " -M**

**"Thanks a ton. Well, I gots to go! Goodnight" -J**

**"KK. GOODNIGHT" - M**

Jude put away his phone and looked at Blaine.

"You know ... Kurt wouldnt shut up about you when he dropped me off." Jude said with a smile

"Really? What he say?" Blaine asked with a wide eyes.

"Why you wanna know?" Jude said with a intrigued look.

"I dont. " Blaine said looking away.

"Then Why'd you ask?" Jude said with a smirk

"Because ... Um. If it has something to do with me , I deserve to know." Blaine said raising his finger to Jude.

"Well. I think he likes you." Jude said with a sincere smile.

"Stop. Please?" Blaine said looking down.

"Well Whats new?" Jude asked.

"The usual, homework, Warbler songs, a boy..., and yeah the usual." Blaine said fast

"Nice.." Jude said with a smile.

_**"Okay that was easy."**_ Blaine thinking that Jude didnt hear him carefully.

"Now tell me his name" Jude demanded.

"What? Why?" Blaine said histerically.

"Because I tell you everything and you should do the same." Jude said. But halftruth of course.

"His name is Edward." Blaine said with a smile as he was thinking of Edward.

"Edward... Okay, Did you have a dream about him too?" Jude asked raising an eyebrow

"What? No , I didnt." Blaine said squinting.

"Okay then... You like him?" Jude asked.

"Well.. Um... Good question. I like him but I think he likes me too." Blaine said all excited.

"Oh okay then. Well, Thats a good thing right?" Jude asked trying to make Blaine think.

"Yeah... I guess , I am not really sure." Blaine said with a smile.

"So , you going to forget about Kurt?" Jude said with a serious look.

"What? No, Enough of that. Stop bringing him up." Blaine said as if he was pissed.

"Well. I think I have to go now. " Jude said quickly. " I have to get some sleep." Jude said with a fake smile.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't give up on your dreams Dood." Jude said as he quickly walked away.

Blaine saw Jude leave and he just lied back down and put on his earphones and listened to his iPod.

He continued Humming.

Meanwhile

Jude was walking home and he pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

**"Hey Kurt, this is Jude." - J**

**"Oh. Hey, um.. How did you get my number?" -K**

**"Oh, yeah, Mercedes gave it to me, I asked for it. I have a song for Glee CLub audition. I just practiced with Blaine." - J**

**"Oh, you saw him? Oh thats nice. So, How was he?" -K**

**"Um. He is okay. I have a question." - J**

**"Um.. Sure, what is it?" - K**

**"You know what. Never mind, I will ask tomorrow. Goodnight. :D " - J**

Jude wanted to ask if the feelings Kurt had for Blaine was the feelings that Blaine had felt but it felt weird so he decided to wait.

What is to come of Blaine and Kurt? The world wont know till I am done with the next chapter.


End file.
